Drcoolsex
Description Dr. Coolsex is a New York based comedy group. Internationally we are known as a merry band. We are Alex Charak, Dustin Drury, and Greg Murtha, with our powers combined we are Dr. Coolsex. For business and other inquiries: drcoolsex@gmail.com To join our mailing list: http://eepurl.com/rMm9P Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uLqWtbyCtyw 2:56 Frat Boys Love Borat 17K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1w-J-8l6ppU 4:38 Best Workout in the Park 2.9K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q-LZRwSGfSU 4:23 Gun Friends 4.2K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C1R89A0SLM4 4:58 DinoHitler 5.3K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SYz-ntv05kU 1:58 Razor Brush - Billy Mays Parody 22K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O7XLqgEF1fk 1:07 Dustin Encounters a Werewolf 5.7K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0KGUTGbWxuk 1:26 Dustin Encounters a Zombie 2.3K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G0LVr6Kb_gg 2:00 Lucarelli Brothers Barber Shop Commercial 2.5K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f9-ac6qO94c 2:11 Joaquin Phoenix - "The Rise of the Phoenix" Music Video (Parody) 760K views9 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tMDaGvdK0E8 2:54 Father Daughter Hunting Trip 10K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BqRmvM45_l4 1:52 Jon Gosselin Caught Cheating (Parody) 374K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9SJmzM1wqO4 3:23 Jon & Kate Plus 8 - "Early Mornings" Webisode #1 (Parody) 289K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FZrNJHTWVyA 4:01 Jon & Kate Plus 8 - "Beach Getaway" Webisode #2 (Parody) 183K views8 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QPB45AUmchM 3:38 Three Wolf Moon ("Colors of The Wind" - Pocahontas Parody) 458K views8 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DeEvnzy0JzQ 2:17 Three Wolf Moon on ABC Nightly News 33K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0-DD_iFHXz4 0:36 Paparazzi Corners Kate Gosselin (of "Jon & Kate Plus 8") 145K views8 years ago The Devil Subscribes to Dr. Coolsex 1.1K views8 years ago Dustin Encounters the Devil 2.2K views8 years ago Dr. Coolsex Devil Promo 3.7K views8 years ago Kate Gosselin Speaks Out 138K views8 years ago Greatest break up ever (ORIGINAL VIDEO) 1.1M views8 years ago CC Communicate With Everything 3.6K views8 years ago LEAVE KATE GOSSELIN ALONE! 124K views8 years ago Greatest break up ever 2 (ORIGINAL VIDEO) 119K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JYLKdaGwjiE 1:23 Greatest break up ever 3 (ORIGINAL VIDEO) 113K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q5D5OBdq3I0 3:46 Jon & Kate Plus 8 - "Garage Clean Up" Webisode #3 (Parody) 64K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8tTCnHaRGr0 2:14 Grooms Love Bruno 9.5K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o_5hMxMLxqM 1:49 Greatest break up ever 4 (ORIGINAL VIDEO) 74K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mYtmOlTS4sc 1:37 Jon & Kate Plus 8 - "Terms of the Divorce" 90K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wZRKv9n_vGE 0:49 Jon & Kate Plus 8 - "Meet Hailey" 70K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JxJ7hQF3S5s 1:59 Greatest break up ever 5 (ORIGINAL VIDEO) 44K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lmwp_UMVXt0 0:48 Kate Gosselin Corners Paparazzi (of "Jon & Kate Plus 8") 68K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LSlOZJJffDk 4:12 G-Force: Behind the Scenes (Motion Capture 3-D) 205K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Egiw8xvE1u4 4:43 Jon & Kate Plus 8 - "Moving Forward" Webisode #4 (Parody) 121K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=btVKl_-BXC4 3:35 G-Force Bloopers 82K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gG1ex0AAU5c 3:41 Mario Kart: The Movie - Official Trailer [HD] 43M views8 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1JgVD21gAPQ 1:41 Mario Freaks Out On The Set of "Mario Kart: The Movie" (LEAKED FOOTAGE) 264K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1hF7FU74JYA 0:55 Mario Kart: The Movie on ESPN 252K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5RNyHQtnpKw 2:14 Jon & Kate Plus COPS!!! 135K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ZBSPAyJA1k 1:27 Jon Gosselin Speaks Out (formerly of "Jon & Kate Plus 8") 15K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xXTmMWVq2Fw 2:26 Never Give Up (Theme from "Mario Kart: The Movie") 288K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CPQhcd6rnHU 2:50 Jon & Kate Plus SEX TAPE!?!?!? (NSFW) 27K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jnRBgAl4IfM 1:57 Drunkest Guy Ever Goes for Midnight Snack 282K views8 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZSHOwnzJolY 2:19 "Lost" Moments: Golf Tips with Sayid Jarrah 25K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ABNFzSMqkWI 3:56 Mario Interview for "Mario Kart: The Movie" 264K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FzwlQsGvadI 3:06 Meet the Putties (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Parody) 182K views8 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xOXdmyXPnn8 1:35 David Puddy and Silly Putty Meet the Putties 9.1K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ntxsrZo3FOs 1:53 Kirk Cameron Hates Gays and Loves Jesus 28K views8 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OTMZ9QMo8Xc 1:51 Happy Holidays from Jon & Kate Gosselin 19K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7gHo4WwO2Uc 1:54 "Lost" Moments: Hurley iChats with Dead People 16K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X4cCDwg44Vo 2:06 Jon & Kate: Marriage Counseling 22K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nkVscVBnZIU 2:59 Jersey Shore: Super Mario Bros 2.2M views8 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OjKY-7tyxDA 4:41 "Lost" - Daniel Faraday - "(Will You Be) My Constant?" 23K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cWh29uEh8gU 2:08 "LOST" DHARMA VIDEO CONTEST! - WIN "LOST" DVDs!!! 25K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gV9J-4BBgJA 1:50 JEWS DO HAVE SOULS!! 50K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XbIemd2fA2Q 2:18 My Boyfriend Has Turtle Sex! 60K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H-C1LhC_TVE 2:26 Multitrack A Capella Goes Horribly Wrong 44K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6z-arVx35N0 2:36 A Day at the Chat Roulette Offices 152K views8 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_c183Jo1Etk 2:17 YouTube 101: How to Comment 26K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-NhYxfOwHr8 3:00 Avatar 2 Audition Tape* (Avatar 2 & 3 confirmed!!) 47K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UZkxSzAjMAQ 2:44 Kate Gosselin on "Dancing with the Stars" (EXCLUSIVE FOOTAGE) 51K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=668OwGhUWH4 1:31 Mario Kart: The Movie Special Announcement 435K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T2U9UYp9khQ 0:46 Forrest Gump / Avatar - Movie Mashup 11K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h8goOJtxP0U 0:46 Dark Knight / Fight Club - Movie Mashup 10K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-iVo_86KbII 0:46 Schindler's List / The Bucket List - Movie Mashup 6.9K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q0b7HDN3bDU 0:30 SOPA/PIPA TAKES DOWN FIRST VIDEO WHY?! 6.6K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8KslO_ybYF0 1:26 Cupidtino "Date A Mac" Apple Ad 29K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9NbdXnkFR2o 0:58 Cokehead's "Daily Affirmation" 26K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W90BYyh9DGo 2:01 Super Mario: "New Girl" 476K views7 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bLsU856NMIQ 2:01 Super Mario: "Give Up" 548K views7 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Avsk8M7Xs8 2:01 Super Mario: "Save Peach" 1.3M views7 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D7sePgxEIQQ 2:01 Super Mario: "Give Coins" 479K views7 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sW9McyVBc7I 2:01 Super Mario: "Call Bluff" 317K views7 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jogGe1IZlDU 2:01 Super Mario: "Take Shroom" 1M views7 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QmFT19cvPJE 2:01 Super Mario: "Warp Whistle" 668K views7 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8RfE06BH8CA 2:01 Super Mario: "Fight DK" 304K views7 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jqfYV4W3hao 2:01 Super Mario: "Kill Bowser" 382K views7 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mr802qXFEo4 2:01 Super Mario: "Get High" 314K views7 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LZjCpmove2o 1:50 The Bowser Rap (Live Action Music Video) (Outtakes) 116K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HICsPiOmVMQ 1:40 Super Mario Vloggers (Deleted Scenes) 164K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mgbuHms0-fU 1:31 Super Mario Interactive Adventure Game! 2.3M views7 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uKqTftCHFmQ 2:27 Super Mario: "Save Bowser" 1.1M views7 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZoNJWmoQG3c 0:50 Super Mario Vloggers - Episode 2 - Submit Your Questions! 54K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PBTIlRFIGgQ 1:46 Grand Theft Auto V on Kinect 360 - Gamer Talk 214K views7 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aidy9iP6jvg 2:56 Facetime iPhone Prank - Handsfree Facetime 46K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=scieDMfxQA0 2:30 LeBron James Free Agent Signing Meeting 6.2K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9el8Ziq0Cr0 1:26 GIANT DOUBLE RAINBOW COOKIE 7-8-10 17K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gibb5C0xSao 1:31 Close Calls in Antisemitism! 8.1K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-6jyIQ2J89Q 1:17 Close Calls in Homophobia! 8K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=meUrvZmRHfY 1:33 eBay: The Movie (The Social Network Parody) 156K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d3neNoWo0iM 1:26 Star Wars / Godfather - Movie Mashup 8.2K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ohnd4ACjO-4 10:37 Comic Book Roadtrip - Live Improv 2.3K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HQA097iP08U 1:54 STOP TOADISM - Nintendo PSA 195K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YXPDpYrsn1U 1:26 Close Calls in Racism! 7.4K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=43wbDMdyBlQ 0:56 Close Calls in Toadism! 8.8K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RNUy5kKPNAo 3:15 DVD Commentary: Beyond a Shadow 4.5K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_WtYYuqxPZ8 3:13 Beyond a Shadow (No Commentary) 5.7K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=47C51798_cI 3:21 Super Mario Invades New York Comic Con 2010 145K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hl_gpsQzckk 3:21 Luigi Time! at New York Comic Con 2010 283K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lSdPuxFs7hI 3:21 Waluigi Terrorizes New York Comic Con 2010 122K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZaTlMcvtf0U 4:11 TOP 10 HOTTEST GIRLS at New York Comic Con 2010 433K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1KFURkhJ_JQ 3:21 Deleted Scenes with Mario, Luigi and Waluigi at New York Comic Con 2010 88K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VghRtFho4pk 0:55 Comedy Thunder STARTS NOW!!! 16K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FLkrIjC7wXM 3:30 ZOMBIE CON!!! 44K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FhHUd3elcno 2:08 ZOMBIE CON!!! PART TWO!!! 10K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gk-YJGdjvGw 2:54 ZOMBIE CON!!! DELETED SCENES + BLOOPERS!!! 6.2K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wroM023r63g 3:40 Dog Plastic Surgeon Dr. K-90210 29K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kyKQXtRvhbQ 3:23 Dr. K-90210, Dog Plastic Surgeon (DELETED SCENES & BLOOPERS!) 9.5K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9XoKD8Gh-tE 3:59 Doug: The Movie - Official Trailer [HD] 2.7M views7 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wUdDHkS9jUw 1:50 Doug Funnie Freaks Out on Set of Doug: The Movie!! (TNZ EXCLUSIVE) 72K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4TWWFtgK7VY 3:21 We Won't Vlog! 5.5K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Bnuj1j8cvo 2:23 Sxe iWilliam JohnsonTard 3011 Vlog 8.1K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1EoKkH9LrLU 2:30 127 Seconds (Trailer) 76K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AI6nWsj_xSw 1:01 Close Calls in Sexism 61K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P0BpgGGUJcc 2:25 YouTube Comment Challenge! 4.7K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n4XBMfgHI_o 2:30 OCCUPY NORTH POLE!!! SANTACON!!! 25K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e0Npzl7Vqhs 2:13 SANTA HATES ELVES!!! 8.3K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gVisIUAfGkU 2:57 JOHN TRAVOLTA HUMPS YOUR LEG 7.3K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QUiPW2VQ2Wo 1:58:50 LONGEST VIDEO EVER, COMMENT CHALLENGE 13K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=59MUtHYNfgI 3:38 TWILIGHT: JACOB vs. EDWARD 58K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mRM6h2fAMlk 2:37 Stalking My Ex Online Rap 13K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jHte_TEvDzE 3:08 The Ultimate Political Attack Ad 11K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kGvxjOzRaXs 2:00 Super Mario (XXX Parody) - Official Trailer [HD] 4.2M views7 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PZhCPsSCXJw 3:40 "Dropped My Phone in the Toilet" Music Video 102K views7 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TaxjwKtbd7Y 4:46 Comment Response + Update! 13K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z026ztavMHs 1:19 The Prank King! (APRIL FOOLS' DAY) 38K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lDZqfSzAAc4 0:52 LEAKED MARIO KART: THE MOVIE FOOTAGE 38K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yxuNXEQhrZQ 2:41 Pass the Bowl: 420 Cooking Show 35K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KiMs-rUwnWc 1:35 Don't Wake Daddy: The Movie - Trailer (HD) 48K views6 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ahQMjQAQuWI 1:39 WTF - Episode 1 42K views6 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bxtCamxZ_HU 1:48 WTF - Episode 2 18K views6 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6nnL4XzxLSk 1:07 WTF - Episode 3 17K views6 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iqfw52GXaCE 1:43 WTF - Episode 4 15K views6 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DTY6eXHd2ko 2:31 Dark Knight Rises (XXX Parody Trailer) 694K views6 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zw2kSxWDMVg 2:42 Dark Knight Rises Parody (Behind the Scenes) 30K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MC9ze1WbiZY 1:37 WTF - Episode 5 12K views6 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ueFGnVvRbGw 2:41 Dark Knight Rises Parody (Bloopers!) 10K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r4BswZ1D_ik 3:14 Dark Knight "Rises" Comments! 5.9K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QTASXNAGCFU 2:55 WTF - Episode 6: The Finale 13K views6 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YoP7SyUPYqY 3:10 Super Mario Beard & Moustache Championship! 33K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LKB23Yp8Krw 2:43 Mario Grows A Beard?! (2011 US Beard & Moustache Championship) 10K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f90zdCSV-yY 2:56 Luigi Dances & Talks to Grass! (2011 US Beard & Moustache Championship) 12K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V31CK_UgvsI 2:47 Waluigi Flirts with Hot Girls! (2011 US Beard & Moustache Championship) 17K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mhhKRXml6Yg 2:52 New York Comic Con - FIRST LOOK! 32K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K0Xp0wkNs1Y 2:46 Super Mario Characters Invade New York Comic Con 2011! 516K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JS7yG6atwJI 2:41 Mario Pities Mr. T At New York Comic Con 2011! 77K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=buO7qEb6IOo 2:41 Luigi Loves New York Comic Con 2011 81K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nf5G5227s-4 2:36 Waluigi Terrorizes New York Comic Con 2011 54K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z1NpQg1Elxo 2:22 Toad Makes Friends at New York Comic Con 2011 58K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KK_FvalGFOI 2:32 Wario Crashes New York Comic Con 2011 55K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j_MVRDYeNLk 2:29 Princess Peach Cosplay at New York Comic Con 2011 64K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rijB2hthz6M 2:40 Princess Daisy Finds A Boyfriend at New York Comic Con 2011 55K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7CdWlFA_sXI 2:05 Bowser Breaths Fire on New York Comic Con 2011 59K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7TLf7wNXSvI 1:45 WAH! Waluigi at New York Comic Con 2011 54K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uzy8MRdFOuQ 1:36 THE BOWSER RAP 149K views6 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KSz_HAz5A3A 3:17 New Apartment - Episode 1 - Super Mario Vloggers 178K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ldCS5uzlxeA 2:07 Luigi's Mansion Interactive: You Caught Waluigi! 1.1M views6 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HoGVsouK2UQ 2:20 Luigi's Mansion Interactive: Speak Now 1.3M views6 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HtfiaQgh248 1:21 Luigi's Mansion Interactive: Hold Your Peace 262K views6 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xi7jakIPzGo 0:31 Luigi's Mansion Interactive: Be Brave 337K views6 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NgKJdbDc2dM 3:08 Luigi's Mansion Interactive: Give Coins 1.5M views6 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uaAbYIG98IE 1:58 Luigi's Mansion Interactive: Find Daisy 1M views6 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KNCODUk78Rk 1:51 Luigi's Mansion Interactive: Get High 507K views6 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8HyE9m72SPY 1:13 Luigi's Mansion Interactive: Get Higher 282K views6 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HVj6ZANeQgk 1:49 Luigi's Mansion Interactive: Flight 1.1M views6 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XJaFyHSUD60 0:31 Luigi's Mansion Interactive: Fight 500K views6 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Fs0aKKtv40 2:27 Luigi's Mansion Interactive: Go To Mansion 2.1M views6 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qJ4I-kB5FMQ 0:31 Luigi's Mansion Interactive: Be a Plumber 132K views6 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ColPfsNFIgc 1:27 Luigi's Mansion Interactive: Dance 278K views6 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xSAMfepCtvY 1:14:07 Luigi's Mansion Interactive: Hang Out 494K views6 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pu_uJodbnOo 1:00 Luigi's Mansion Interactive: Walk Yoshi 305K views6 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3kruhMgF59s 0:50 Luigi's Mansion Interactive: Cook 232K views6 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uy7oASPDjdQ 1:45 Luigi's Mansion Interactive: Write a Poem 152K views6 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XNX_FtFEB_E 0:31 Luigi's Mansion Interactive: Paint 159K views6 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bk3NN5Z-CoE 1:16 Luigi's Mansion Interactive: Write a Song 205K views6 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0OVhanOQOw4 1:59 Luigi's Mansion Interactive Adventure Game! 2.4M views6 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G8btbQrHheI 1:25 Luigi's Mansion Interactive: Stay Home 415K views6 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f3Sf8GlSCtY 2:55 Luigi's Mansion: Bloopers! 914K views6 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hlo_BHMGyHA 1:15 Suri on iPad & iPhone 4S (Siri Parody) 50K views6 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M8u1-xDfCQk 3:00 Luigi's Mansion Comment Response! 49K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=go1hnuzlixU 1:20 Shit Princesses Say - Episode 1 455K views6 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VCKOL9kbuM8 1:08 Shit Princesses Say - Episode 2 93K views6 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ul9nlf_B7iY 2:50 Blue Ivy Carter: Celebrity Baby Naming Agency 32K views6 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZOPANyDCmiA 2:30 How to Fake Your Way Through the Super Bowl 23K views6 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kLodlJL_kRg 2:49 Luigi's Lease - Episode 2 - Super Mario Vloggers 117K views6 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DXImmaFMWuA 1:39 Mario Bros Icing Bros - Episode 3 - Super Mario Vloggers 76K views6 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kfr-jp_w8SY 1:58 KIRK CAMERON IT'S OKAY TO BE GAY 28K views6 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fgOLSr-SmII 2:21 FREE MAGICAL T-SHIRTS - LUIGI'S ADVENTURE WINNERS 25K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o6Epu_5BM8c 2:05 Dance Moms: HUNGER GAMES!! 349K views6 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BkGaza1rPfQ 2:43 Hey Arnold!: The Movie - Official Trailer [HD] 1.7M views6 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HVYnMKEOPGQ 1:49 420: The Movie - Trailer (HD) 30K views5 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=je0NIgpu920 3:07 HEY ARNOLD! Comment Response! 16K views5 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TVbDhsGuKYE 0:31 Be Serious for 30 Seconds - Intimidation 16K views5 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O3oPCzQAmb0 2:19 Dougstep (Dubstep/Nickelodeon Doug Mash-Up) 73K views5 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zIdQ5dKOsmQ 2:02 Cinnamon Challenge! - Super Mario Vloggers - Episode 4 75K views5 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VrxBWdNRf0I 3:06 Game Night - Super Mario Vloggers - Episode 5 232K views5 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X4L9cpQF7-o 1:59 TOM CRUISE DIVORCE FREAK OUT! 21K views5 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TUkiaViKPaI 3:18 Doug: The Movie - Deleted and Behind the Scenes! 17K views5 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kpSfwPCBHkI 2:06 A Conversation With My 12 Year Old Self: Star Wars Edition (Anakin Skywalker vs. Darth Vader) 173K views5 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w7W4SUW45nA 2:18 The Dark Knight Rises: Deleted Scene (Bane Football Stadium) 32K views5 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O4ewyh7cOz0 0:34 Dr. Coolsex Wants YOU to Subscribe! 971K views5 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W5tQvu9-IrA 2:46 Toad the Flirt - Episode 6 - Super Mario Vloggers 141K views5 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Psr00u2tDjQ 1:37 YouTube Next Comic: drcoolsex edition 6.5K views5 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-W4NtfPwQGc 2:43 Dark Knight Rises (CENSORED XXX Parody Trailer) 141K views5 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CGEGaoa1B58 2:18 HOLLYWOOD WEEK!!! 5.3K views5 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vCKGtUZLimI 3:15 Kickstarter: The Failed Movie.mov 7.8K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8hmH8QoJlcw 3:38 Pack the Bowl: 420 Travel Show 7K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kLAtBd1ujOo 2:41 Save Me Maybe - BEHIND THE SCENES! 54K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BmNzw5VMZls 1:57 BEST COSTUMES AT COMIC CON 2012!!! 41K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DIc1dp5_ceg 1:33 SUPER MARIO INVADES COMIC CON 2012!!! 28K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eBUjFDIDx_I 1:45 LUIGI VS. SONIC AT COMIC CON 2012!!! 36K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KUzrIUipCQ4 1:36 WALUIGI LOVES FREE HUGS!!! 22K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o2HrsKbX73k 2:12 WARIO VS. BARELYPOLITICAL!!! 26K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4KuBAvlmZOI 1:19 WAH TIME WITH WALUIGI!!! 22K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lkx9MNE9wPE 2:09 TOAD MESSES AROUND WITH GIRLS!!! 24K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DEWtt4IZqRE 1:26 PRINCESS PEACH LOVES MARTY MCFLY!!! 25K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YbtcNYjCy9E 1:59 SUPERMAN LOVES FRENCH FRIES!!! 19K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A3X4eriIlJ0 2:08 NEW YORK COMIC CON 2012 VLOG (BEHIND THE SCENES!) 17K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FmgEfWQSxgc 2:19 Super Mario Kart - Official Trailer [HD] 390K views5 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9QL5z6z7Yvk 2:06 Super Mario Zombie Bros. 9.2M views5 years ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AodVhyTrfgo 3:42 Super Mario 3D World: STARS! CLONES! FIREBALLS! 2.6M views4 years ago drcoolsex Category:YouTube Category:Parodies